


The White Paladin

by OkamiTheWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiTheWolf/pseuds/OkamiTheWolf
Summary: Vitalis Kritanta has no memories, just a whiteness. After surviving for a year on their own, they meet a group of people who accept them with surprisingly open arms.





	1. Cow Man

Absolute white, that's the first thing I remember seeing. Not my parents, not my brother, no I remember white and I remember the moments after that memory, after I told them. My father stared at me in disbelief then proceeded to ignore me. My brother followed my father's footsteps and I was left all alone, wondering what had happened and what was going on. I had no clue who I was, who they were, where I was, or how old I was I only learned who I was, how old I was, and who they were by investigation and exploration. Vitalis Kritanta. It's a very strange name, I have no clue why my mother picked it out for me. I wonder if she expects something from me, whoever she was.

* * *

  
I had found out that I was around 18 human years at that time. I wonder what that means. My brother was the same age as me and was apparently my two.. I had no clue if I could trust him though, he left me. Everyone left me. While I was gathering information I thought I had made friends, but they left just as quickly as my family did. I was all alone, no one to tell me I'd be ok. So I learned. I learned how to protect myself, I learned how to fight, I learned how to cook, to hunt, to murder. Life alone was satisfying, but lonely. No one would talk to me, I was constantly dirty and smelled of blood. I enjoyed it, but something within me enjoyed it even more, something wanted to taste the blood.

* * *

  
I survived for a year, I think, and that's when I found a white thing. I had no clue how to describe it or what it was, it changed shapes though. Whatever I felt was necessary, it would turn into, a sniper rifle, an assault rifle, a cannon, swords, an axe, you name it. If I could imagine it, it would change into it that'd when these things who called themselves the Galra Empire arrived, and apparently their race was called the Galra's. What kind of crappy naming skills do these Galra have? Name your Empire more creatively, Purple Kitty Empire would totally strike fear into the hearts of many.

* * *

  
They had a leader who called himself Zarkon and apparently he wanted me, though he kept calling me the white paladin, and other more creative words spilt from his mouth, but I've forgotten which exact ones spilt from his ugly mug. They had just found Mr when the five badass power Rangers appeared. Zarkon was attempting to set my weapon when I almost got shot. It was the blue one and for whatever reason I knew that when he shot he meant to miss both Zarkon and me. Along side the boys one there was a red, yellow, green, and black one. They had helmets on and from this distance I couldn't see their eyes through the visit but to my surprise I could hear them. They were allies. They had no intentions to harm me, only Zarkon, but why target Zarkon? What has he done? Try to steal my weapon? That hardly seems like a reason to butt in. Then the stench hit my nose. I've smelt it before, we'll part of it anyway. Blood and something else. I looks up from my contemplation and run to the gate way into my home city. Fire. Fire was everywhere. My eyes widen and before I know it my weapon is a dagger, Zarkon is pressed against the wall, and my dagger is pressed against his throat. Those people my hand abandoned me, but they're still my people. Is this why the color team wish to harm Zarkon? Because he does this?

* * *

  
A hand touches my shoulder and I turn to its owner and see a cow man...OK that's not the best description. He's very attractive, a tuff of white hair falls over his forehead. Grey eyes meet mine an distantly I calm down, his eyes are sympathetic, as if he understands. I lower my dagger and it changed back to its original strange shape. I see Zarkon start to starting but I can't find it in me to care. Cow man's allies let Zarkon go and soon the rest of them run up to me but I can't look away. It's weird. It's as if this guy gets what's I've been through without even knowing that that is exact. One of his allies clears their throat and I turn to them, it's the green one. I blink then find myself speaking, "Who is Matt and why do you look like a boy?" I jump back and I hold my throat as if something's burnt it, "This is my voice? I had forgotten it's sound."

* * *

  
The Green one slowly comes out of shock, unlike the rest of her team, and speaks, "My name is Pidge. Matt's my brother, how do you know him?"

* * *

  
I shake my head, "Your name is Katie Holt, but some shortened bird name, and I don't know these facts just suddenly raced into my head." The rest of their names fill my head and I frown. What the hell is going on?


	2. Can I Join?

They brought me to their ship. It was a very beautiful ship, I could spend hours looking around it and exploring however a snake interrupted me just as I was about to leave. She walks up and instead of acknowledging me, some random stranger, she walks right up to cow man, who's name I name found out through various ways was Shiro, well more accurately, Takashi Shirogane. The four boys and one girls had informed me all about the giant metal lions that I saw when they got me on the ship. They also explained my weapon, or as they called it, my bayard. So thankfully little miss clingy didn't necessarily have to pay attention to me. I huff then walk off, choosing to ignore the girl, who's name I had found out via my weird mind reading shit was Allura, and instead explore. No one stops me, probably because my bayard was on my hand, and not necessarily a weapon, but I could easily make it one.

* * *

I was just minding my own business when I ran into Lance. He was the one I was most concerned about. He doubted himself, it was obvious, but he didn't show it. A jokester who hid his depression. I sympathize a little. I absolutely refuse to not mention that I literally ran into Lance. The blue paladin might be skinny but I was skinnier, so he easily topped me over then, of course, he just had to trip and fall on top of me. I grown lowly, Lance being heavier than I expected, then I find myself laughing at the situation and laughing even harder when Lance speaks, "Well, I could get used to having you in this position." Lance is funny, he's a breath of fresh air that's for sure, but he hides something, many somethings, dangerous somethings, and I believe it's time to tease.

* * *

"Are you sure you desire for me to be here and not someone else?"

* * *

His eyes widen, "And who do you think I want under me?"

* * *

"Keith Kogane"

* * *

He sputters then jumps up, "No! I would never want that mullet-head in such a position!"

* * *

I laugh then stand up before frowning, "It's not that you don't want it, you don't think you deserve it." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. "My people abandoned me. My family abandoned me. I have no memories from before sometime last year. In just one year I've learned boy to take things for granted. Cow man has been kind to me, you've been kind to me, your team has been kind to me. You, too, may abandon me, but I refuse to push away kindness, whether temporary or permanent. You love someone, he is single. Tell him. If he says no, I shall be here to hug, to punch, whatever." Damn, nice speech if I do say so myself. "I know how he feels about you, but I won't tell you, you need to find it out yourself." I smirk and kiss his cheek then i pull away, "Oh and I don't care which pronouns you use."

* * *

Lance blinks then smiles and gives me a quick hug before running off, "Thanks! You're better than Shiro!" I blush then huff. First off McGay, no one's better than Shiro, second off did I just help a relationship get started? I hope so some haven't even know this group of gays for a day and Keith and Lance dodging each other is already annoying. I roll my eyes then keep exploring.

* * *

I return to the group sometime later. Lance and Keith are pressed together but not cuddling, Allura is pressed against a bored looking Shiro. Katie, or Pidge as I've been told to call her, is sitting as far away from Lance and Keith as possible, and Hunk is nowhere to be seen. I shrug then walk over to Lance and Keith, so far I'm liking Lance more than anybody else, minus Shiro of course. I pop down on Lance's lap and drap my legs over Keith's lap. I bury my face in the blue paladin's neck and growl lowly, "Why is there a snake on your team?" I'm getting used to this voice of mine.

* * *

Lance actually wraps his free arm around me, his other arm wrapping around Keith's shoulders, and pulls me closer, "What do you mean?"

* * *

"Allura, she doesn't want Shiro for his personality. He's a leader, the black paladin, and he's attractive, that's all she sees."

* * *

"How are you so sure?" Keith speaks this time.

* * *

"It's all she thinks about." I look at him, he's jealous of my proximity to Lance.

* * *

"And how do you know what she's thinking?" Keith once again.

* * *

"I don't know. I do know however, that you desire to strangle me, rip me limb from limb. Then you wish to wreck Lance's ass or have him wreck yours." I smirk. Keith's face reddens then shuts up.

* * *

Lance laughs, his own face red as well, "Anyway, Vita, why don't you tell Shiro this?"

* * *

I blink at the nickname then smile and kiss his cheek, "Because, honey, I may be jealous, I may wish to chose her, but it's not necessarily my place to butt in."

* * *

"Just tell him. Or, get him to like you more than he likes Allura."

* * *

"He doesn't like her, well he does, but not in that way. He respects her, that's why he lets her do this."

* * *

"Still, get him to like you."

* * *

I huff then curl up, "How? I'm just some memoryless stranger."

* * *

Lance sighs, "Remember what you told me? Don't you wish to replay Shiro for his kindness? Allura's nice, but I don't want Shiro to be hurt."

* * *

Keith laughs, "I'm surprised by your maturity, Lance."

* * *

"Shut up, I'm trying to help Vita."

* * *

I roll my eyes then lightly place my lips on Lance's before I get off his lap and stand up. "Thank you Lance." I then walk to Shiro and shakily clear my throat, "Um, Shiro, fuck, can I actually call you that? Shit, not important at the moment. Can I talk to you in private?"

* * *

Shiro blinks then laughs, "Yes to both questions." He then stands up, politely brushes Allura off then excuses himself. He then walks off. I look over and see Lance and Keith swapping spit. I roll my eyes then follow after Shiro. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

I swallow thickly, "Shiro, Allura's trying to use you, I know you don't like her like that, and while I am jealous, I also know we've only known each other for a couple hours or whatever, but I told Lance about Allura's thought and he told me I should yell you, saying he didn't want you getting hurt. I don't know why you'd get hurt since you don't like her but it stands I guess." I pant softly, nerves taking over my body. I look down and chew on my lip.

* * *

Shiro laughs and I look up to see his breathtaking smile, "Thank you, I already knew of her thoughts, but I guess I'm being too nice. I appreciate you telling me and confirming my suspicions." He ruffles my hair quickly then gives me a small hug. "Is that all?"

* * *

I shake my head, "Lance also told me to get you to like me, which is absurd really, you don't know me, nor I you, but I would like to learn more about you, but not just you. I wish to learn about the team. I wish to have more opportunities to tease Lance and Keith, to learn technology from Pidge, cooking from Hunk, leadership from you. I wish to help you give as best as I can. I wish to discover new planets. I wish to be apart of you team. I wish to discover if I have a lion. So, Shiro, can I join your team?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry about the lines. I still have no clue how to make separate paragraphs for AO3. I've started ch 4 so chapter 3 might be up tomorrow. I plan on posting whenever I get one extra chapter done for a bit, like I am now, but then after a certain amount of chapters is out I may post once a week or once every two weeks, depends on how popular this ends up being. Anyway, thank you for reading! Criticism is still welcomed!


	3. Don't Want To Be Alone

I have been apart of this team for a while, a couple days, I think, I don't know. We're in space. Space is fucking weird. Time is weird. I've been learning about the team while I've been with them. Shiro has memory problems, Lance feels like a 7th wheel, Keith still struggles with being half Galra, Pidge misses her brother a lot more than she's letting on, which is saying something, and Hunk misses Shay, his practical girlfriend, and Earth more than he lets on. I refuse to learn about Allura, not only did she try to use Shiro, which she has apologized for and was sincere about it, but she also treated Keith terribly after finding out that he was Galra. I understand that she's been traumatized by the Galra, so have I, but Keith being Galra doesn't change who he is, it's the same with him being gay, he's still Keith. 

* * *

Lance and I have been exploring just how far we can push Keith. They're not dating yet because Keith is a dumb ass, and actually so is Lance. So Lance has recruited me for the "Make Keith Jealous" squad. It's been fun. We never go farther than kissing with no tongue. I ain't really into using tongue. Usually we flirt and cuddle though because neither Lance nor I like to kiss each other all that much. I do kiss his cheek a lot though, but I also kiss Pidge's, Hunk's, Keith's and Coran's cheeks. Hell sometimes I kiss Allura's cheek, but never Shiro's. I'd be too embarrassed to kiss his cheek, I might die if I do so. Lance teases me about that, saying I should kiss Shiro's cheek and see his reaction. I have yet to be able to do it though. Shiro's nice to me, hell if he were anyone else, I'd of kissed his cheek by now, but he's Shiro. He does ruffle my hair though, that's actually when everyone found our I have ears on my head, and I mean everyone. Shiro described them to me, saying they looked like kitten ears and had a tuft of fur at the base of them. I have no clue how I hid them, I had no intention of hiding them, but whatever. I don't think I've hidden them since. 

* * *

Lance pets and plays with them occasionally, Keith does too, so does Pidge, Hunk, Coran, even Allura. Lance messes with them the most though, and I purr, for everyone. That's what they call it, purring. It's a rumbling in my chest that I can't control, it happens when they play with my ears, however it's loudest when Shiro pets my head. I don't know if he does it on purpose or what, but if we happen to be near each other, he'll reach up and pet my head and ears. It feels so great. I could fall asleep, and he almost lulled me to sleep but he got pulled away before I could actually fall asleep. 

* * *

Now that I think about it though, my skin colour is different from the rest of the team. My skin might as well be black, it's so dark, but it has random patches of white, red, brown, yellow, and maybe more. There are areas I haven't, or can't, see. I have fur I think. The texture of my skin is different from the others. "Hey Lance." I look at the blue paladin who is currently drapped over my lap. 

* * *

"Yes?"

* * *

"Is my skin fur?"

* * *

"No your skin is rougher than a humans, but just barely. Hell if I based whether you were human or not on your skin texture, I'd say you were human."

* * *

"Oh." I reach up and play with my ears. 

* * *

"You also have hair, from your head, it's quite long."

* * *

"That's what it's called? Hair?"

* * *

"Yes, oh hey. Do you have hair down there?"

* * *

"Down where?"

* * *

He sits up and points between my legs, I think humans call it a 'crotch.' "There."

* * *

"I don't know." I stand up and slip off the tiny but tight shorts I was wearing. I look down and huff, flat, no hair or fur. "Well I guess not."

* * *

"Woah!" He had then around and his face. When I finished, I turned him around and he stared. "Dude, you're like a Ken doll."

* * *

"A what?"

* * *

"You don't have a dick or a pussy."

* * *

"What the fuck are those?" Just then the rest of the team walk in. I turn to them. "What's a Ken doll?"

* * *

Shiro walks towards me, grabs my shorts, and hands them to me, clearing his throat, his face red, "Just.....Just put these back on."

* * *

I take them and tilt my head, "Ok then, whatever you say..." I shrug and slip them back on. 

* * *

Lance gasps, "Dude! How have we never seen that you have a tail!?"

* * *

Pidge runs up and so does Hunk. Pidge grabs the long thin appendage coming out of my back that's coloured similarly to my skin. She then speaks, "Holy shit! You're practically a cat!"

* * *

Hunk laughs, "He is! Does it hurt?" he grabs the appendage, which I'm guessing is the tail Lance was talking about, and squeezes it. A high pitched sound escapes by throat and I spin around and hiss, at least that's what I've been told that that sound is called. Hunk raises his hands, "Woah, sorry."

* * *

I give a tiny growl, "You are forgiven, but never do that again." Hunk nods in agreement. 

* * *

Keith walks up, "So, since Lance calls you Vita, can I call you Kitten?"

* * *

I shrug then turn to him, "Sure why not."

* * *

Shiro clears his throat again, "I don't think that's a good idea."

* * *

Lance stalks up to him and amirks, "Why not? Do you want to call it kitten?"

* * *

Shiro glares at Lance, "Why would I?"

* * *

"Because that's a bedroom name and you want to take Vita to bed."

* * *

"No I don't! I hardly know her!"

* * *

I frown, "Lance? What the hell are you talking about? What does it mean to take one to bed?"

* * *

Lance laughs, Shiro blushes, "It means Shiro wants to have sex with you."

* * *

I tilt my head, "What is sex?"

* * *

Everyone groans, Lance laughs again, "Not something or should talk about." I nod slowly. Lance smirks, "Unless Shiro wishes to explain, but be warned guys, Vita has no clue what a penis and a vagina is." 

* * *

Shiro glares at Lance than walks off, Pidge blinks then laughs and walks off as well. Hunk runs after Pidge. Keith stays, "So, can I call you kitten?"

* * *

I shrug again, "I said sure."

* * *

Keith nods then grabs Lance and pulls him away and they both leave and then I'm alone. I'm used to being alone, but I don't want to be alone, there are people on this ship so I don't have to be alone. Maybe they need space though. I smile a soft empty smile before sitting down and curling up. I hope someone comes back, I really really don't want to be alone. 

 


	4. Good Fighter

I was alone for quite a while before someone came back. I didn't Know who it was because my head was buried in my knees and my cheeks were wet. My eyes were leaking. What the fuck was going on? Two hands touch mine, one was warm, one cold. I don't even look up, I just immediately jump into their arms and bury my face in their neck and whimper before I start to purr loudly. Their cold hand runs my back and holds me close, my eyes still leak. "Shh, shh, its ok to cry." I'm too caught up in these weird noises spilling from my throat to recognize their voice. Cry? Is that what I'm doing? Crying? I don't like it, I feel weak, I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.

* * *

I pull away harshly and hiss at the person who was just comforting me. My eyes stop leaking and I rip off my shirt and wipe off my face. I look down at my torso. I don't usual look at my body, it's never interested me before. Two pink nobby things dot my chest, oh there's purple patches on my torso. I look up, my vision now clear and my throat no longer making weird noises, and see Shiro in. I frown then look away, "Go away."

* * *

Shiro frowns then scans my chest, "How the heck do you have no genitalia, but you have nipples?"

* * *

"What the fuck are nipples?"

* * *

"Those pink nubs on your chest."

* * *

I look down then shrug, "Don't expect me to know anything about this body."

* * *

"OK well, what do you know?"

* * *

"Not much, when it comes to me. All I know is that I'm 18 or 19 human years. My name is Vitalus Kritanta, and current know alive relatives is Kaikou Kritanta, my twin brother, and Kemsko Kritanta, my father. My mother may or may not be dead. I also know things about you and your team, but it's private stuff."

* * *

Shiro nods, "You're around my age, of course human years. Your face and such might have a different way of telling time."

* * *

"The locals told me my age, so I'm thinking our ways of telling time is the same."

* * *

"Good point. You ok now?"

* * *

"I didn't realize I wasn't in the first place."

* * *

"You were crying, Vitalus."

* * *

"I have no clue what connotations that holds."

* * *

"It means you were sad. It can also mean you're happy, but considering how you were positioned, I'm guessing you were crying because you're sad. So what's wrong?"

* * *

The rest of the team conveniently walk in at that moment. Lance runs up to me and hugs me, practically crushing me in his arms, "We were watching the security system and we saw you. Are you OK!?"

* * *

I groan and push the blue paladin off, "I am fine. Nothing is wrong."

* * *

"Is this about being lonely and abandoned?"

* * *

"No, why would you think that?"

* * *

"Because you started crying when we were all gone."

* * *

"I am no longer lonely, Lance, you do not need to worry."

* * *

"Of course I'll worry! You're my friend!"

* * *

"What the fucking hell is a friend?"

* * *

Shiro frowns, "Have you never had a friend?"

* * *

"Shiro, my people abandoned me after answering my questions, even if I want to, I was never granted the opportunity to even try and make friends."

* * *

Keith frowns this time, "Friends are important. If you're on this team, you are our friend."

* * *

I groan, "What the fu-" Alarms cut me off. Everyone looks up then they all shoot up. I frown and follow after them as they run off. They all got dressed in the suits that I had first seen them in. I look at Shiro and grab his arm, "Shiro, what's going on?"

* * *

"Zarkon's ships are near."

* * *

"Can I help?"

* * *

"You don't have a suit or a lion."

* * *

"Then assist me. Give me a helmet for breathing. I don't need a lion to destroy a ship, just get me close and let me attack the ship from inside."

* * *

He states at me, contemplating my words before he sighs, "OK, OK, fine. But you do nothing dangerous."

* * *

"Deal." I smiles. Allure comes up and hands me a helmet. I frown and tilt my head, "Huh?"

* * *

"You said give you a helmet, so here. It's just a prototype really, but you will be able to stay alive in space with this."

* * *

I nod slowly then take it and slip it on. I then start off towards the black lion, but Shiro grabs my arm, "Stop, you need a suit."

* * *

"Where can I get one?"

* * *

Alerts hands me a suit thing, "Another prototype. We never expected a sixth paladin. If you have a lion, your paladin suit may be with it."

* * *

I nod and slip on the suit and smirk at Shiro. I then walk to the black lion and quickly get in. Soon Shiro gets in and sits in the chair. He then starts speaking and I frown, "Who are you talking to?"

* * *

"The other paladins."

* * *

"Oh, I guess this prototype doesn't have an intercom."

* * *

"Guess so, I'm telling them your plan."

* * *

I nod and soon we're out in space and the other lions are already busy fighting. A sudden jolt of pain rips through my body and I fall to my knees, "Fuck!"

* * *

"Vitalus! What's wrong!" Shiro looks back at me quickly.

* * *

"I'm fine." I stand up and shakily walk to Shiro's side. I frown then point to a ship. "There." Shiro nods then makes his way to the ship. He gets me as close as possible before ejecting me, sending me flying to the ship. I latch on and manage to get in. I look around then search for my bayard before frowning. "Shit, forgot the damn thing. No matter." I growl then take a deep breath before returning to the hunter state I was before meeting the team. I sneak around and manage to sneak up on a Galra shoulder. I take him out then steal his gun. I keep speaking around, following some kind of route, as I'd I've been here before. No....No that's wrong. Something is guiding me along this route. I frown at that realization but continue on. I shoot Galra when they pop up but I'm relatively quite otherwise.

* * *

I enter a large room and see a petite lion that full white with pink robotic eyes. There's a white suit similar to the ones the team wears hanging in the lion's mouth. My eyes widen, "I have a lion." She must have been what was guiding me.

* * *

"Yes, indeed you do."  


* * *

I turn around and frown when I find no one, before searching around the room, "Who's there!?"

* * *

"Now why would I tell you that? We have your helmet, your official one. We hear every plan your paladin buddies are coming up with. They're looking. Though we will stop if you hand yourself over."

* * *

I frown, "Why do you want me?"

* * *

"Because you're a good fighter. Now come along. I know your answer. I know you better than you know yourself. You would never pass up this kind of deal.

* * *

I nod, he knew, of course he knew. I now realize that he is my father, so why wouldn't he know? I look down and then I get hit over the head with something and everything goes black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this. I plan on updating relatively frequently however I write down chapters so I want to one or more chapter ahead of what's uploaded so when chapter 3 is finished or chapter 4 is finished then chapter 2 will be put up. Also, you should most definitely expect Allura to be annoying and bitchy and just ugh, I hate Allura to be honest so I won't try very hard to keep her character but I will try to keep the other's personalities. Klance happens quickly, and Vitalis falls for Shirt quickly because Vitalis hasn't received kindness, that they remember, so Shiro's kindness sticks like glue. Shiro however will take time. So yea :3 I enjoy constructive criticism so go ahead and criticize! Also, sorry about the lines separating paragraphs. I've never posted to AO3 so I have no clue how else to separate paragraphs noticeably. Advice on that would be most welcomed!


End file.
